


Sam & Max & the Warners

by Hamatopurity



Category: Animaniacs, Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, Toons don’t exist so the Warners are classified as chimeras, takes place three weeks before S1 of the TellTale games, this is a collab with a friend so advice on how to improve is appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: Max found three children in the trash and what was he supposed to do? NOT adopt them immediately?
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sam & Max & the Warners

It started as an average day for the freelance police, with Sam typing on his typewriter and with Max being chaotic as he usually is. That is, until later that day.

“Hey Max, mind coming over here little buddy, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Sam, you know I have a very low attention span.”

“I know, I know but this is important and I need you to go get us some groceries, here’s the list.”

Sam hands Max the list and sips his coffee.

“Make sure to come back without any kinds of weapons this time, you know how much you cost us last time you pulled that stunt.”

“I’ll try but you know I can’t promise anything.*”

Sam chuckled.

Max then went and actually got the groceries this time, but then noticed a box on a street corner on the way back.

The box was seemingly abandoned with scraps of junk inside, but a blur of black that zipped from the box, leaving it torn to shreds with spare bits of cardboard left on the ground, and then zipped just as quickly to the trash ridden alleyway by Bosco’s Inconvenience, sounds of scavenging and scraping of metal was heard from the alleyway.

Max followed the strange creature to the alleyway and saw three children going through the trash.

“Hi..?”

The oldest perked his head up from the garbage.

He had what appeared to be a banana peel in his mouth that he chewed on sparingly, the other two perked their heads up, looking at Max like a deer in headlights, they didn’t seem to resemble any one particular animal, having bunny like ears, puppy like faces, and cat-like tails, they were essentially chimeras.

They also lacked any clothing whatsoever, having only their fur to cover their modesty, they also had noticeably sharp teeth.

Despite Max not feeling for others that often, he felt sympathetic for the children and decided to take them with him.

“You don’t mind me taking you with me? I mean, you don’t look like you’re in the best shape.”

The children were confused but Max decided to take them anyway. He put them on his back and carried them all the way back, while still holding the groceries.

Sam then heard a slam to the door.

“Hey Sam! Look what I brought us!”

“The weapons I told you not to buy?”

“Even better!”

The three chimera children could only look around confusedly, the eldest had one hand holding onto Max’s ear for support, the other holding onto his siblings in a protective manner.

“I brought us three more kids!”

“Where did you even find them, Max? They don’t seem to be looking the best.”

“That’s why I brought them here, they seemed desperate.”

“You don’t feel sympathy very often, little buddy. You must’ve seen something in them”

“Can we keep them please?”

“You sure this is a good idea Max? I mean we just adopted Geek a few months ago.”

“It’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Didn’t you say you can’t keep promises this morning?*”

“Oh come on please?”

“Alright fine.” 

*Sam sighed.*

“Max better be right” Sam thought to himself.

The eldest finally seemed to speak up ”What...what is happening...?” the youngest held onto the youngest brother as she looked around with a mix of fear of confusion

“Hey it’s ok, I don’t bite, but Max probably would.”

“Look I only do that to my enemies.”

“We’re taking you in with us.” 

Sam smiled.

“I didn’t just want to leave out there in the trash. I mean what am I? A monster?*”

Sam frowned.

“Okay maybe to some people.”

“Don’t mind Max, he can be psychotic sometimes. Anyway, follow me and I’ll show the guest room where you’ll be staying for now.”

Sharing glances with each other, they decided to listen to the seemingly calmer and less homicidal of the two strangers, clinging to the dog’s arm, the middle child looked up ”Who are you guys? An’ why are ya helpin’ us?” he had a notably different British accent compared to his siblings.

“I’m Sam, that back there was Max. We’re the Freelance Police, solving crimes around town that usually end crazier than your average robbery.”

“That's how Max got his love of guns and violence. To be fair though he’s been kinda like that since we were kids. Max wouldn’t hurt any of us, he only attacks people he really dislikes. 

I mean if he disliked you why would take you off the street like that?

Deep down in him he’s got some sympathy for people, even through that tough exterior. I saw that in him. That’s why we got married a year ago, the best day of our lives.*”

“Anyway, here’s where you’ll be staying.*”

The three looked around, wide eyed ”W-we get to...stay here?” the youngest exclaimed as the three looked around, surprised and unbelieving at this kindness.

“Of course you get to stay.*

Sam smiles widely as he shouts for Max.

“Hey little buddy!”

“Yeah?”

“Bring me the extra pillows and blankets won’t you?”

“He’ll be here with the blankets in a minute, I’ll be making some cocoa in the meantime, you guys seem cold.”

The eldest held his tail nervously ”Th-thank you...my name is Yakko Warner, these are my sibs, Wakko and Dot.”

“You’re so welcome Yakko.” Sam smiles while leaving to make the cocoa for them.

“Alright here’s the blankets and pillows. There’s 4 beds in this room, so there’s one for each of you with one extra. I need to go unload the groceries Sam asked me to grab. Oh and by the way, sorry if I scared you earlier, it’s in my nature.”

Yakko smiled, relaxing ”It's okay, we usually have that effect on people too.” it was true, even the orphanages didn’t let them within 20 feet of the buildings.

  
  


“I’m back!” Sam brought them the Cocoa he made from scratch. He’d make this for Max and Geek, when they got too cold, or ended up sick.

“You three probably need this.”

“So tell me, how did you end up on the street? You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable, of course.”

Yakko took a long sip, nearly downing half the cup ”No orphanages let us in anymore because we’re ‘a hazard to society and being adopted would be a punishment instead of a blessing’ so every orphanage in town has banned us, we get by though.”

“Well I don’t think that at all. I mean, why do you think I married Max? He’s a hazard to society yet he’s been my friend since we were in the 3rd grade. You three remind me a lot of him, well except the hazard to society part. You three aren’t like that. I guess he saw some of himself in you.”

Dot smiled brightly ”You really think so?” Wakko added ”I like him, he’s small but knows how to have fun!”

“Of course! Max is 10x crazier than you are, I mean his favorite things are violence and explosions for christ sake”

He chuckled.

“Anyway I’ve got to get back to work. Call if you need anything!”

Yakko waved ”Thank you Mister Sam, we’ll be here” he chugged the last of the hot cocoa, the three chimera children huddling together in the warm blanket, Yakko protectively wrapped his tail protectively around his siblings, giving a soft nuzzle to their heads.


End file.
